The invention relates to a connecting device for at least two components to be mutually connected, such as belts, belt slings, ropes, rope slings, chain links, hooks, rings or the like, having a receiver for at least one of the components which is formed by the basic unit of the connecting device and by a closing element, one end of which is connectable to the basic unit by a retaining bolt introducible into aligned bores of mutually overlapping parts of the basic unit and of the closing element and the other end of which is connectable to the basic unit by a pivot bearing which exhibits a cross beam on which the closing element is mounted pivotably.
A connecting device of the type considered for belts, which is known from FIG. 4 of DE-OS No. 2,728,786, is formed by a somewhat rectangular ring with rounded corners and by an introduction orifice for the belts arranged on a narrow side of the ring. The closure of the introduction orifice is effected in this case by at least one laminar closing element, one end of which is mounted pivotably on a pin on the one of the ends of the connecting device adjoining the introduction orifice. The other end of the closing element forms a hook orifice into which a securing pin, which is also retained in a bore of the connecting device, is drivable in the closed position of the pivoted closing element.
In another connecting device for chain links known from DE-PS No. 940,438 the ends of a substantially C-shaped basic unit form straps with bores for connecting pins by which the straps are connectable to bifurcate ends of an H-shaped closing element which exhibit aligned bores.
In both the known constructions additional means are required in practice to secure the respective connecting pins in the closed position, for which purpose adaptor sleeves have found preference, which are in turn retained in bores produced by cutting processes, like the connecting pins. The volume of cutting machining and also the comparatively complicated manipulation of the known connecting devices when closing and opening them cannot be entirely satisfactory.